


Let's Raise the Woof

by Sophia2000



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: Jack带他的男朋友去公园
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Let's Raise the Woof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/gifts).
  * A translation of [let's raise the woof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111613) by [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds). 



> This fic doesn't belong to me. The only work I have done is to translate it into Chinese. Thanks @princessoftheworlds for writing this warm and sweet story! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> （这篇文不属于我，我唯一的工作只是把它翻译成了中文。感谢@princessoftheworlds创作了这篇温馨的小甜文！希望各位喜欢！）

Bronwen，他们的邻居，在Jack走进公寓的楼梯前截住了他。

“你和Ianto是不是领养了一只狗狗？”她好奇地问。“我整天都能听到你们公寓里传来奇怪的汪汪声和爪子抓挠的声音。要知道，我们共用的那一面墙其实很薄。”

她冲他挤了挤眼。而这只是进一步证实了Ianto的怀疑——自从他们几个月前搬进这栋新楼后，她每天都能听到他们在卧室里的活动。

Jack故作诧异地看了她一眼，摇摇头：“没有，我和Ianto整天都在工作，没办法照顾一只宠物。”

“真可惜。”Bronwen回答说，眉头皱了起来。不过，她还是如拦下Jack时那样继续走下楼梯。

Jack完全清楚她在他们的公寓里听到的动静是什么，或者说是谁。所以他赶紧冲上前，用一大串叮叮当当的钥匙打开了他们公寓的门。映入眼帘的景象，让他的心在胸腔里温暖地舒张。

一只巨大的黑色毛皮生物乖巧地在沙发前等着，一双敏锐又充满智慧的蓝眼睛盯着他。它蓬松的尾巴在身旁的地毯上划出一道弧线，随着Jack进一步走进公寓内，它的尾巴抬了起来，小幅度地摇摆着，然后向他一路小跑过来。

“嘿！”Jack跪下来，挠着狼耳朵后面的皮毛。狼只是仰起了脖子，好让Jack把更多的手指伸进自己厚厚的皮毛里，方便他在能触及的地方按摩、抓挠。“你今天过得怎么样？”

狼哼了一声，一脸倨傲地眯起了眼睛。如果它有眉毛的话，它大概也会高高地把眉毛扬起来——但那是Ianto作为狼形态的损失——他失去了自己极富表现力的眉毛。

Ianto冲门的方向摆了摆头，门还在Jack身后半敞着。这可能是在示意Jack把门关上，可是但凡看一眼Ianto高高翘起的尾巴就知道，他已经厌倦了整天被关在屋子里的日子。

倒不是说Jack喜欢把每逢满月就有几天会变身成狼的男友一个人留在家里，而是火炬木基地真的不适合一个不像凶恶野兽相反更像一只软萌大狗的狼人，而且Ianto也不能独自一狼在卡迪夫的街道上游荡。这样一来，他们的公寓就变成了他呆的地方。幸运的是，这间新公寓比Ianto的旧公寓大得多。

“好吧，好吧。”Jack叹了口气。“我答应过你，我会带你去公园，但你要保证这次不会再去骚扰松鼠。还有不准对狮子狗乱叫，不管John因为它们给你留下了多大的心理阴影面积。”

Ianto开心地发出“哈，哈”的喘气声，舌头也伸了出来，尾巴一下一下重重地拍着地板。很快，Jack伸手去拿他们“使用”的狗链——一个令Ianto嗤之以鼻的伪装——尽管这也是他们的卧室活动中时有出现的玩具，Ianto用吻部把门拱得更开，然后在屋子里踱来踱去，直到他终于满心期待地盼来了Jack。

对于Jack来说，他的男朋友每个月都会有几天变成一只狼，而他却不得不假装那是一只大狗，这种体验是不是很不可思议？答案是肯定的。他们的伪装成功了吗？绝对成功。而Jack也没有其他更好的办法了。

他们向当地的公园走去，Ianto顺从地贴在Jack的身侧迈着轻快的步子。谢天谢地，他们没有被任何带孩子的家长拦住，没有过于热情的小孩想要抚摸在街上看到的大狗，这只会让Ianto整只狼都郁闷了。

到了公园，Jack把Ianto引到一个僻静的角落，在一棵枝繁叶茂的大树的树荫里坐下。Ianto对着他不满地咆哮起来，直到他把大衣叠好，放到大腿上后再坐下来，Ianto才不激动了。

狼轻轻地叫了一声，凑上前去把湿漉漉的鼻子拱进Jack的手心里，似乎是在寻求准许。

“行啊。”Jack笑着回答，“去吧！跑起来！”

Ianto吠叫一声作为回应，然后开始在绿色的草地上飞奔，身影逐渐变成了一条模糊的黑线。Jack向后靠了靠，手掌交叠，看着Ianto尽情释放出积压了一整天的躁动。终于，他的速度慢了下来，开始向Jack的方向返回，越跑越近。

几分钟后，Ianto的头猛得一抬，他发现了一只看起来像松鼠的小动物正向一棵树溜去，但在他向它发起攻击之前，它已经窜上了树枝。正当他慢慢地绕着那棵树转圈的时候，他被自己身后那根蓬松又气派的大尾巴吸走了注意，有那么几分钟，他追着自己的尾巴越转越快，试图攻击自己的尾巴。可惜他没能成功，这让他龇牙咧嘴，轻声咆哮，而他的大尾巴就在近在咫尺的地方挑逗般地跳着舞。

一阵熟悉又放肆的大笑声打破了公园的宁静。Ianto意识到Jack在嘲笑他，所以他眯起了眼睛，纵身一跃向男人扑去，把对方掀翻在地，用爪子摁住，毛茸茸的大脑袋探进了Jack的颈窝。

要不了多久，一个人类形态的Ianto就会抱怨Jack放任他在大衣上留下一团团狼毛，但这一点也不困扰现在的Ianto，他的屁股正沉甸甸地压在Jack的大腿上，把身下的人钉在地上动弹不得。但是Jack还在咯咯地笑个不停，手指伸进浓密柔软的狼毛中小小地打旋。他们在那里休息，享受着渐渐淡去的阳光。

拥有一个狼人男友并不比Jack在火炬木遇到的其他事情更稀奇。不管Ianto是人还是狼，他都是他的心头宝贝，就算把全世界给他，他也不换。


End file.
